Various known kinds of containers are already used as habitable shelters.
The containers have the advantage of being movable, since they can be transported by conventional means such as rail or road transport vehicles.
The shelters have a ground support in the form of a bottom structure or underframe or stationary props, which are attached or removable.
The logistic transport vehicles comprise a loading arm used for gripping, lifting and positioning a flat deck or container on their bearing underframe.